


猴子纹身

by Satcbnight



Category: Chanbaek - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-05-04 20:48:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14601396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Satcbnight/pseuds/Satcbnight





	猴子纹身

边伯贤到家的时候，是管家吴叔给他开的门，吴叔跟他说，"少爷回来了"

原本在换鞋的边伯贤听到这句话，吓得停下动作，抬头问吴叔，"他生气了吗？"

"少爷没说什么，看不出是不是在生气"，老管家在朴家干了一辈子，对待朴灿烈忠心耿耿，但也不至于在这种事情上揶揄边伯贤

边伯贤点了点头算作知道了，他把被雨水淋湿的外套递给身边迎接他的佣人，"谢谢"

佣人毕恭毕敬的接过他手里的衣服，"这是我应该做的，二少爷"

吴叔劝他先去把衣服换一下，又嘱咐厨娘给边伯贤熬些姜汤来暖身

边伯贤是从二楼的窗子爬出去的，他从小没干过爬墙爬树的事，跳下去时重心不稳，崴了脚，正巧赶上去美国的朴灿烈回来，朴灿烈走之前给他下了门禁，不许他出门，就算家里的司机和管家跟着也不行。他现在心里没底，后怕朴灿烈接下来要怎么折磨自己，每上一级台阶他的心里就会害怕一分

边伯贤走到两个人的房门前，轻轻的敲了敲没有得到回应，他把耳朵贴近门板，隐约听到朴灿烈说话的声音，猜测朴灿烈应该是在打电话，象征性的敲了两下门，轻轻按下门把手，打开门看到朴灿烈正站在窗边，面无表情的看着他打电话

朴灿烈对着边伯贤像招呼宠物一样招了招手，边伯贤慢慢的走到朴灿烈面前，背挺的笔直，他还是那样，无论在床上被朴灿烈欺负成什么样，下了床还是那副清冷的样子

朴灿烈最看不惯他这个样子，所以他要把边伯贤弄脏弄哭，看边伯贤下身含着自己的精液委屈求饶，被进入时洁白光滑的脖颈呈现出美丽的弧度，发出难忍的呻吟，这些都会让朴灿烈产生征服的快感

朴灿烈抬起没拿手机的左手轻轻的放在边伯贤的头顶，边伯贤刚从外面回来，头发被春天的雨水打湿有些发潮，朴灿烈不满的皱了皱英气的眉，加重了手上的力度，边伯贤顺着朴灿烈下按的力度顺势跪在朴灿烈面前，看着朴灿烈向前顶胯的动作，自然的抬起双手去解朴灿烈的腰带，露出早就蓄势待发的性器，边伯贤用一只手握住朴灿烈的肉棒，他手上还带着春雨的微凉，裹上朴灿烈炽热肿胀的肉棒，冰火两重天的快感让朴灿烈的肉棒又涨大了几分

朴灿烈第一次见到边伯贤是在边伯贤十八岁的生日会上，边伯贤坐在白色的钢琴前，细直漂亮的双手在琴键上游走，朴灿烈想他一定要让边家二少爷的手为自己服务一次

那个时候上流圈子里都开始传，谁都不敢惹的朴灿烈想睡边家的二少爷边伯贤，现在所有人都知道他不仅睡到了，还要一直睡下去

边伯贤的手生的柔软，从小娇生惯养着养大的，就连掌心的皮肤也是滑嫩的，他右手上下撸动着朴灿烈的肉棒，左手轻轻的揉捏下面的囊带，朴灿烈说着电话却心猿意马，无心再跟其他人交谈下去，直接挂了电话扔到床上，一只手用虎口卡住边伯贤的下颚，强迫他张开嘴巴看着自己，"在外面开心吗"

边伯贤抬着眸子看着他，轻轻的摇了摇头，艰难的发出声音，说"不"

朴灿烈就顺势扶着肉棒捅进了边伯贤的口腔里，这一下直接捅到咽喉，边伯贤难受的推开朴灿烈的束缚，伏在一旁大口的喘气，他喉咙酸涩的难受，眼眶酸红，朴灿烈也不管他，就看着他在一旁干呕，过了一会儿边伯贤缓过来，又重新跪到朴灿烈身边，轻轻的扶着肉棒，伸出浅粉色的舌尖在马眼周围打着圈的舔舐，用舌尖卷住马眼流出的透明液体吞咽进口腔，然后再沿着性器上凸起的青筋舔到柱根，乖巧的样子是在讨好下一秒就会雷霆大发的朴灿烈

湿热柔软的口腔含入朴灿烈的龟头，尝试着一点点的吞咽，朴灿烈却不想给边伯贤片刻的喘息机会，扣着边伯贤潮湿的后脑勺，模仿着性爱的姿势在他的口腔里抽插起来，边伯贤想要躲，却被朴灿烈抓着头发加重了抽插的力度，其实边伯贤的口交技巧一点都不好，整齐的牙齿会磕到朴灿烈的肉棒，让人一下子失去了兴趣，但是朴灿烈就喜欢看着边伯贤在他手里沉沦的样子

朴灿烈把人带到床上，粗暴的扒掉边伯贤身上的衣服，抓住边伯贤的手腕举到头顶，边伯贤看见朴灿烈扯来床头一直悬挂的粗麻绳，开始大力的挣扎，吓得求朴灿烈别绑他，“别绑我，我乖，我乖，你别绑我”

朴灿烈用拇指轻轻的抚摸着边伯贤手腕上的淤痕，说“不绑你，怎么给你教训”，他只是出了个国，回来就发现边伯贤顺着二楼的窗子爬了出去，好在边伯贤自己回来了，要不然朴灿烈都不能想像自己会做出什么事情来，粗糙的麻绳紧紧的绑住白嫩的手腕，边伯贤在这一刻彻底放弃了挣扎

朴灿烈大力分开边伯贤细直的双腿，用力的向下压去，几乎两条腿要贴到床上，“疼... ...疼... ...”粉穴完全暴露在空气中，身上的人却没有一丝怜惜，扶着硬挺的肉棒抵在穴口，边伯贤还沉浸在双腿被大力分开的痛苦中被突然的刺入尖叫出声，“啊”

后穴被强硬的顶开，承受着朴灿烈猛烈的撞进，每一下都像是要把边伯贤操穿一样，边伯贤已经在这场性爱里感受不到一丝快感，只有疼，他太疼了，像是要被朴灿烈撕裂开一样，朴灿烈半跪在床上，把人翻了个，让边伯贤跪爬在床上，后入的体位让边伯贤瞬间软了腰肢，朴灿烈的性器插在他的后穴，一巴掌打在他白嫩得臀肉上，白嫩得臀肉被打的轻颤，“自己动”，边伯贤怀疑自己的耳朵出了问题，他腰部自然的塌陷，扭过头去看身后的朴灿烈，朴灿烈伏下身贴近边伯贤的耳朵，又重复了一遍“自己动”

这太羞耻了，甚至背入式对于边伯贤来说都能让他无所适从，没有被朴灿烈带回来之前，他在情事上简直就是一张白纸，被保护的天真无邪，后来被朴灿烈肆意的玷污。边伯贤见朴灿烈真的没有动作，才小心的撑起自己的上半身，轻轻的向前耸动身体，再向后一点一点吃进朴灿烈的肉棒，他这副样子太淫荡了，羞耻的咬着自己的下唇，担心自己发出更加淫荡的声音来，自己耸动来回几次就没了力气，上半身瘫软在床上，后穴不自觉得收缩，像是在讨好朴灿烈能填满他，这无疑取悦了朴灿烈

朴灿烈抓住边伯贤的腰肢撑住边伯贤，一边大力的操干，一边问边伯贤“还跑不跑了？”，边伯贤哭着摇头，说“不跑了... ...恩... ...不跑了”，穴口的媚肉随着抽插的动作外翻着暴露出来，房间里充满了肉体交合的声音和边伯贤痛苦的淫叫声

等朴灿烈终于放过边伯贤的时候，边伯贤已经被折腾的不像个样子，朴灿烈帮他解开麻绳，白嫩得手腕已经被磨破，向外渗着血迹，朴灿烈把边伯贤搂在怀里，右手摸扶着边伯贤腹部上一条浅浅的伤疤，边伯贤知道那里被朴灿烈植入了定位芯片，他脸上还泛着高潮过后的潮红，甚至连眼里也透着性爱过后的粉色，朴灿烈轻轻的亲了亲他的额头，“怎么自己回来了？”

他能跑到哪里呢，朴灿烈已经厌倦了和他玩老鹰抓小鸡的游戏，边伯贤费力的抬起手，用食指轻轻的描摹朴灿烈手臂上的纹身，那里有一只猴子，被束缚在一个圈子里，向外试探着却永远不能离开这个牢笼


End file.
